Episode 3 - Operation: S.H.E.E.P. Transcript
"A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL SERIES" (Codename; Kids Next Door Theme Music Fast Version) "JOAQUIN" "THE HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR" "FLUFFLEUPAGUS" "PERCY, BING-BING AND FRECKLES" "BRUCE SHARK" "LOUSE THE MUTANT LICE" "BRADLEY THE BABY SKUNK" Title: "Bradley The Skunk; Animal Next Door Adventures" "Based on Codename; Kids Next Door" Created by Mr. Warburton Now Loading Animals Next Door Mission Operation: S.H.E.E.P. AKA The Delightful Flock of Sheep From Down The Lane Writer Operatives; Mr. Warburton Mo Williem Storyboard Operative Bob Suarez (The episode begins inside the Sector V Treehouse) Bradley: Listen up, team. It's looks like Uncle Nigel has the announcement to make. Pay attention because the animals of Sector V is about to make an assignment. Mr. Fluffleupagus: This will be interesting. Bruce Shark: Let's hear that speech. Nigel Seal: (Drags himself toward the mike and steps making a speech) Arp! Arp arp arp arp arp! Arp arp arp! Arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp! Hoagie Hippopotamus: UHHHH!! Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Wallabee Koala: (Itches his fur) Graaah. Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Monty Uno: Nigel!! Nigel, Old Bean! Are you ready to head out to the lake to go fishing with your dear old father? I'm waiting. Brings your friends along for the ride. Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp! (He, Hoagie Hippopotamus, Kuki Crane, Wallabee Koala and Abigail Gazelle left the treehouse to go out with Monty Uno - Nigel's father before the Animals Next Door are impressed being speechless) Bradley: Well... That was... the speech no one could ever speak of. Bruce Shark: What did he say? Mr. Fluffleupagus: Allow me to explain the translation to what Nigel Seal says. He said... "I must go fishing with my dad therefore we the animals next door of sector v have an assignment by keeping any look out for bad adults everywhere for defenses thus putting us in charge of there base. Gotta go. See you later." That is what Nigel Seal always say. Percy: Nigel's father huh? Freckles: That would explain how he started out as the Kids Next Door adventures assembling his own team of kids. Bing-Bing: Now that was the greatest speech I ever heard. Louse: (Eats his nachos and melted cheese from his bowl) MMMM. Bradley: (Yawns) All that mission sure made us animals sleepy and tired. (Lay down on the couch) I'm gonna take a nap. (Does so) Mr. Fluffleupagus: Me too. (Does so) Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: Yeah. (They took a nap too) Bruce Shark: (Yawns and took a nap) Louse: (Hiccups and lies on his back cleaning his teeth with his toothpick as he was done eating his supper when his belly gets obese) Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (Snores peacefully) Joaquin: (Sighs) Hamster #s 1 through 5: (Sighs) (Suddenly, The Great White Asparagus appears from busting through the floors at level 78 and roars causing Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark and Louse woke up and Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door see it when they got scared of it) Great White Asparagus: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! ROAR!!!!! Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters 1 through 5, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (Screamed as they all run for their lives) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Great White Asparagus: (Picked up Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing by biting them and their bodies) Louse: HUH!?!?! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Jumps on top of the Great White Asparagus and bites him leaving a mark of the mutant louse biting mark on it) Great White Asparagus: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! (Accidentally drops Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing onto the ground as they started to cry like little babies they are) Louse: (Screeches) Great White Asparagus: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! (Pops out of the sector v clubhouse making it's exit) Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (Still crying like a bunch of babies) Louse: (Got bored and hands Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus and Bruce Shark their baby bottle of milk to drink and for Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing some Tortilla Chips to peck and eat on) Pheeeeeew. Mr. Fluffleupagus: (Realized that he is drinking a baby bottle of milk and took it out of his milk) Why am I drinking a baby bottle of milk all of a sudden? And what's with all the monsters busting our territory? This doesn't add up without Sector V Animals around here. Bradley: (Took the bottle of his mouth) I dunno. But this warm bottle of milk sure makes me feel better when I cry. Bruce Shark: So do I. Percy: I love tortilla chips. Freckles: Yummy! Bing-Bing: Scrumptious. Joaquin: (Sighs) Hamster #s 1 through 5: (Sighs) (Then suddenly, the bullies; Wedgiesaurus Rex, Noogie Raptors, Dilophosaurus, Wet Willy Mammoths, Blue Footballosaurus, Red Footballosaurus, Jacketdacyls, Purseceratops, Cheer Raptors, Ponytailosaurus, Labourerosarus, Prettycutesaurus, Basketballosaurus, Snowballosaurus, Artisticosaurus, Party Animocus, Huggasaurus, Graffitiartistosaurus, Brace-o-Tooth Tigers, Punching Raptors, Sandkicking Birds, Punkosaurus, Splashosaurus, Slaposaurus, Gossip Raptors, Shakedown Sloths, Swirly Wolves, Flipoverodon, Wrestleosaurus Rex, Athleticorgarus, Artiepteryxes, Boogersaurus, Jocktopus, Snotosauruses and Baseballosaurus all appeared by busting through level 78 of Sector V Treehouse roaring, snarling, growling and squawking toward to where Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing) Bradley: It's the Bullies!!! (All the bullies began to attack every single animals next door and hamsters by kicking, spiting, punching putting snots and boogers on them and giving themselves wedgies until Louse saw them and try to scares them with his screeching abilities and squash them all with his big buggy lice body sending them all out of the Sector V Clubhouse as they all run from that bug) Bradley, Mr, Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: (Crying like a bunch of babies again) Louse: (Looked at them and got bored and picked up Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing and cradle them all by calming them all down while they all sigh. Then he puts them all down gently) Mr. Fluffleupagus: So what the bunny hop's going on here!?! Where all our superpowered human dinosaurs and tigers and wally mammoths and pterodactyls alike here man!! Percy: Ahem! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Huh? (Saw Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing having a tea party with Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door) Percy: More tea, Mr. Freckles? Freckles: Don't mind if I do! Mr. Fluffleupagus: What is going on around here!?!?! ...... (All of a sudden the earthquake started to shake and swords and chain saws are slashed inside the clubhouse from the robot that somebody is inside and all the animals next door, Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door as they all ran from it screaming for their lives but the grapple from somebodies robot grab them all and Louse as they all screamed together like crazy) Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Joaquin, Hamster #1, Hamster #2, Hamster #3, Hamster #4, Hamster #5 and Louse: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (It was The Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox controlling that robot) SFFATL: Good evening, Animals Next Door! Sorry to bust into your homebase! Is the Sector V Animals with you? Cause if they are not here we will... (Suddenly they notice that they heard a siren calling to them which means their owner Father is waiting for them back at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane) Cruses! It is the siren! Father, will be most furious if we're not back at the kennel. Oh... And Animals Next Door. Make sure you borrow our owners the Delightful Children From Down The Lane who are now a flock of sheep. We'll be back for you and your yummy hamsters too! (Meowing evilly with laughter as they live with their robot by going back to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane across the street) Bradley: Whew. What does the Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox mean finding a flock of sheep? Joaquin: Wha-Cha Me Cha Ba Ha Pa Ma Hoo Wah La Da Ma. Bradley: You're right, Joaquin! Let's go find a flock of sheep! Before the Sector V Animals notice that we animals next door are gone. Oh I hope they're all doing fine with Nigel's Father. (Cut to Monty Uno fishing along side Abigail Gazelle, Wallabee Koala, Kuki Crane, Hoagie Hippopotamus and Nigel Seal) Monty Uno: Ah. It's just like the old days being with the son I have ever had fishing together. Isn't that right? Nigel Seal: Arp! Hoagie Hippopotamus: (Catches two fish in his mouth) Kuki Crane: (Catches the fish with her beak) Wallabee Koala: (Catches the fish with his right paw) Abigail Gazelle: (Catches the fish in her mouth) (Now we cut back to the Animal Next Door Operatives; Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Louse, Percy, Bing-Bing, Freckles, Joaquin and the Hamster Next Door as they search for the flock of sheep anywhere around here) Bradley: Keep looking. There has to be some five sheep around here somewhere around the whole street. Percy: Hey. What's this? (Saw a trail of wull on the sidewalk toward the Mansion) Freckles: Gosh, Percy. I dunno what it is. Bing-Bing: Me Nether. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Hey. That's the trail of the sheep's wull. Bruce Shark: Sheep wull? Bradley: That must be where they leave there wull behind. If we can find them like in the story little bo peep, then we'll get them to join the Animals Next Door Operatives of Sector Z. Percy: Then Sector V and Sector Z must work together for a change as they become this treehouse of Sector VZ. Freckles: Sector VZ. Bing-Bing: I like it. Louse: (Screeches) Hamster #1: Wha Sha Wee Ba Ha Ka Pa Da Ma Chee Bah. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Maybe if we follow the trail of wull all the way, then we will know what it would lead too. Hamster #s 1 Through 5: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Joaquin: Ah gee qua ba ba ho wa ma. Bradley: Let's use our noses. Animals like us can use em like a sense of smell like dogs or hamsters. So we can do it too. (So he, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door uses their noses to sniff out the wull to where it leads too as Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing and Louse followed them) Hamster #2: Ooh la la ma ba ka. Hamster #3: He he he he he. Ma cha bee ba. Hamster #4: Whee ma la pa po bu ma. Hamster #5: Tee ma lo fa la la. Hamster #1: Zee bee Maah Howl la. Mr. Fluffleupagus: I think we are finally here. (When the wull of sheep trail ends here, it leads all the way to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane) Louse: HEH!?!?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! (Panting happily) Bradley: This leads all the way to the mansion. Shall we go in? Percy: You bet! Freckles: Count us in! Bing-Bing: Yeah! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Okay. But keep an eye out for Father. He doesn't like animals running loose. Bruce Shark: No problem. (They walked inside the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane) Bradley: This leads to where they are. Into the Delightful Office. Mr. Fluffleupagus: There they are! Right over there! (Points to where the Delightful Flock of Sheep eating the rug) Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaah! Louse: (Screeches) Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaah! Hamster #1: Amiga! Cha Ba Ma Ka Wah Hah. Hamster #2: Kee Ma Ha Ne Maah Paah Kwah. Hamster #3: Neee Maaa Haaa Whaa Paaa. Hamster #4: Aah ree baah kah to mwah kaah. Hamster #5: Papa Mah Jah Lah Wah wah wah. Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaah? Bradley: The Hamsters Next Door said you come with us flock of sheep. We can begin further instructions of how to change you back into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Cause we're the animals next door, here to protect animals and kids from any monsters and or adults. Bruce Shark: Come on back and we'll built the cannon together that Sector V Animals are trying to built. Bradley: So are you in? Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Percy: I guess the answer is yes! Bing-Bing: Let's go! Freckles: Yeah, let's go! (Bradley presses the button as he, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Louse and the Delightful Flock of Sheep teleported back to the Sector V clubhouse at the top of level 80 which will be the rooftop) Bradley: Welcome to the Animals Next Door Sector V Clubhouse! And as you can see... The Sector V Kids Next Door is building the cannon that launches everything. But... There was a slight few miss calculations to this 2x4 technology invention that exploded. Mr. Fluffleupagus: You can help us by rebuilding this Dew-Hicky. Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Bruce Shark: Aren't you guys crazy!?! We animals don't even know how to built the 2x4 Technology. Bradley: If Papa Hoagie were here, He knows everything about 2x4 Technology. Thus creating this here cannon. So we need to built this cannon ourselves. Louse: MMMM-HMMM. Percy: And we're gonna need the hamsters help on this one if we can re-built this here cannon. Freckles: Yes! We must call in the hamsters! Bing-Bing: Oh hamsters! (All the Hamsters arrived as they all started to help building this here cannon. Including this Dumb Hamster with Gray Fur and a Buck Teeth and as they built the 2x4 Technology of this here cannon, they all finish building the whole cannon as they call it the Cannon Ball as the computer shows the 2x4 Technology of it) Computer: Animals Next Door... Cannon Ball. Also Known As a shooter that can shoot out anything including bad pussycats! (Then the scene goes back to the Animals Next Door along with all the Hamsters, Hamsters Next Door and Joaquin along with a cannon ball) Bradley: Those bad monsters don't even know what will hit them! Mr. Fluffleupagus: There's gonna be some changes around here. Bruce Shark: Those Animals Next Door of Sector V are gonna need some new leaders. Like us. Percy: But Bradley is the leader and in charge of us and we need to make a pretty good team using a 2x4 Technology. Bing-Bing: No kidding. Freckles: We got a lot of 2x4 Technology that the Kids Next Door use to put together quickly. Louse: (Screeches) (We cut back to Monty Uno still fishing along with the Sector V Animals and Monty has caught a fish on the hook already) Monty Uno: Got one already! Time to real it in! Nigel Seal, Hoagie Hippopotamus, Kuki Crane, Wallabee Koala and Abigail Gazelle: (Making such animal noises) (Now we cut back to the Animals Next Door looked at the cannon they have built together) Bradley: Very nice. What does this cannon do exactly? Bruce Shark: I don't know. What does it do? Mr. Fluffleupagus: Maybe if we add a few of this clams to the cannon, it can shoot out a tons of em like a clam cannon! Percy: We got plenty of clams we can gather over here. Freckles: I love clams. Bing-Bing: Me too. Bradley: Clams! Good idea, Chicks! Mr. Fluffleupagus: We can use em for the cannon. Hamster #s 1 through 5: Uh-huh! Joaquin: Ya Ma Ha Bah Pa La Ra. Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaah! Louse: (Screeches) Bradley: Let's put them in. (So they did. They all filled up the cannon with a bunch of clams together by using their wittle paws, fins and wings) Hamster #1: Wee Ha! Hamster #2: Yaay! Hamster #3: Ta-Da! Hamster #4: Ooh wa ma la pa! Hamster #5: (Whistles) Yeaaaah! Bradley: Well done, guys. (All of a sudden, the earthquakes started to shake and the chain saws started to slash the clubhouse and there they stood inside the robot comes The Sinister Felines From A Top The Litterbox once again) Uh-oh! The Sinister Felines From A Top The Litterbox returned! Battle Stations, Animals Next Door!! (He, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing do so as they head toward the Cannon Ball they built but not Louse who got scared this time by screeching and ducking his head down by panic) SFFATL: Hello again, Animals Next Door! Sorry for the waiting. Our owner father is away to go for a little shopping. Say... What is that you just built? Bradley: You might as well give up, you mangy cats! You're no match for the Cannon Ball Cannon! SFFATL: The cannon huh!?!?! Well... This will absolutely do for us felines to use on you! (They used the grappler to grab a hold of Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Louse, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door as the Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox Logo zooms in and out by cutting to where the Animals Next Door, Joaquin and the Hamsters Next Door are inside the cannon ball struggling themselves to wiggle themselves free but they can't cause they are sticking with the Delightful Flock of Sheep) Joaquin and Hamster #s 1 through 5: Uggggggggh! (Squeak for help) SFFATL: So, Animals Next Door. You and the Hamsters Next Door are through playing with us mangy felines. Time to send you all flying to the trip to Pluto! (Laughs sinisterly while meowing as they pull the string attach to the Cannon Ball before it malfunctioned and it begins to overload the invention the Animals Next Door and the hamsters had work so hard on as it broke everything including the cannon ball) Uh-oh... (Then the cannon got bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger until it got exploded right in front of them while The Sinister Felines From A Top The Litterbox flies away screaming and meowing in the air) REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (And the Sector V Animals returned from fishing until they realized the cannon that the animals next door has built was destroyed) Nigel Seal: Arp arp! Hoagie Hippopotamus: EHHH! Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Wallabee Koala: Graaaah. Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Bradley: Ohh. Hi, Uncle Nigel, Papa Hoagie, Mama Kuki, Uncle Wallabee and Auntie Abigail. We were playing. The Bad Kitties got tough and we got mad!! Do you have fun? Kuki Crane: (Squawks happily) Hoagie Hippopotamus: (Smiles) Eh Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Nigel Seal: (Realized that he saw the Cannon Ball destroyed) Arp! Arp arp arp! Joaquin and the Hamster #s 1 through 5: (Laughs nervously) Mr. Fluffleupagus: We tried to built. But we got a few miss calculations ourselves. Bruce Shark: So it got broken. Percy: Maybe you Sector V Animals could teach us how to use those 2x4 Technology like you always do against the adults. Freckles: Yeah. Bing-Bing: So that we can use them like you do. Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Wallabee Koala: (Happily) Graaaaaah!! Delightful Flock of Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Louse: (Screeches as he got covered in smoke and very scared by running) Bradley: (To the Sector V Animals) What's Louse's problem? (Scene fades to black as we end this episode) "end transmission" (Credits) Courageous Pictures (With a rocket launching and flying everywhere around the screen) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts